Play Nice
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Dean's been putting off breaking the news to his family, especially Sam. But when his brother finds out on his own, it's a race to see who gets to Castiel first. Mini one-shot. Destiel. Omegaverse.


**Enjoy!**

* * *

His phone was dead. How could his stupid phone be dead? Dean was cursing himself even as he gunned the engine, coaxing some extra speed out of Baby as he kept glancing at his watch. It took twenty minutes to get from the diner to the apartment. That had been fifteen minutes ago. He was almost there now, but that would still have left Sam with enough time to get there and do gods know what.

As far as Omegas went, Dean had never been the stereotype, physically or otherwise. He was tall, two inches over six feet, and being a hands on mechanic shop owner had done very well for him in the absence of a gym. He was also independent, moving several hours away to start his own shop and run his own business. Sure he liked Alphas, but never for anything permanent, not until recently anyway. It was why he'd gotten away with acting like a male Beta most of his life, sometimes even an Alpha. His family was lacking in the Omega department, and they also quite liked the idea of this driving away Alphas. Sam in particular had displayed overprotective qualities if he thought Dean was serious about anyone.

So when he'd met the Alpha with big cobalt eyes and gone on more than one date with him, Dean had kept it to himself. When a man in a trench coat would pop up at random intervals, bringing him lunch at work or offering pie in exchange for some quality time, he hadn't uttered a word to anyone back home. When he'd had his heat and he'd asked the blue eyed Alpha to stay with him he hadn't advertized it, anymore than he had afterward when he'd emerged with a mate mark on his neck.

He'd known Castiel for well over a year now. For the last six months he'd managed to hide the fact he was mated from his family, using various products to mask the scent and carefully applied makeup to hide the mark on his neck. Dean loved Castiel, really, but he was genuinely worried they'd eat him alive. Castiel didn't radiate traditional Alpha anymore than Dean radiated traditional Omega. The man was an accountant for pities sake. He was kindhearted, gentle natured, remarkably patient, and as a whole the perfect foil to Dean's less-than-maternal nature. This wasn't to say he wasn't an Alpha, nor Dean an Omega. It was just that these instincts didn't arise very often.

If Sam was going to barge in, which he obviously planned to, Dean could only see two outcomes and neither were pleasant. One, Castiel would refuse to defend himself. It had happened before, and he knew what Sam looked like, would know he was Dean's baby brother. The Omega's stomach churned at the thought of walking in on his 'baby brother' beating his mate into a pulp. Option two was the opposite scenario. Dean himself wasn't always sure what set Castiel off, but when something did you knew it. He'd once seen Castiel render an oversized, beefy Alpha helpless and shouting 'uncle' because he'd made the mistake of grabbing at Dean's ass a week before his heat. Later, Castiel had sheepishly attributed it to growing up with no less than three older brothers who were all Alphas who liked to throw their weight around. Dean hadn't expected it to be such a turn on, but it would do no such thing when that aggression was turned on Sammy.

The Impala's breaks squealed as he reached the lot outside their apartment complex. Dean scrambled out and bolted for the stairs, pounding up them and stumbling through their front door, which had been thrown wide open. He stopped in his tracks when he reached the edge of their living room, heart sinking at the sight.

Sam was tensed, on high alert as he slowly approached Castiel. The Alpha stood there, posture relaxed, head tilted to one side as he regarded the younger Alpha. His eyes flicked briefly to Dean when he came to stand in the doorway, but still stayed relaxed.

"I understand your anger, but it was Dean's wish that our relationship be kept quiet," he informed Sam coolly.

"Sam, back off," Dean snapped, stalking into the room.

Before his brother could even turn to look at him Castiel was in motion, slipping passed the taller Alpha and putting himself between the brothers. Up close, Dean could practically _feel_ the tension rolling off him, despite the still calm demeanor. When Sam whipped around again, eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring, it didn't seem to do his temper any favors to see Castiel's new post.

"Get the hell away from him," he growled.

"You're being unreasonable, Sam. What is it I've done to make you so-

"At least be Alpha enough to mate him before you knock him up!"

Dean's hand went to his neck, heat flooding his face. Sam had been coming through town on his way back to school, and they'd arranged to meet for a while since Sioux Falls was on his way. Accordingly, Dean had covered the mate mark and done everything he could to mask the scent of claimed Omega, something he had down to an art by this point. He'd planned to break the news to Sam today, honest, but before he could his brother had picked up on the scent alteration. He'd managed to hide everything, including Castiel's claim, but not that.

Without turning, Castiel ordered, "Get that stuff off your neck, Dean. Now."

The Omega dropped his gaze, slinking around them for the bathroom. As soon as he was out of the room he heard Sam ask, "How long?"

"One year, three months."

Dean ran a rag under the sink, hurriedly scrubbing at the makeup. It took a minute, but soon the stuff came away from his skin, revealing the silvery scar that was Castiel's claim. Sam sounded marginally calmer, which was a good sign. Maybe they wouldn't rip each other apart after all.

By the time he came back out the Alphas hadn't moved, but they also hadn't relaxed. Sam glanced at him, then did a double take, brown eyes locking onto his neck. Dean hesitated, then went to close the front door before retaking his position behind Castiel. This behavior seemed to surprise Sam as much as the mate mark had. Dean had openly flaunted disobedience when it came to an Alpha's orders, especially if that Alpha was trying to control him. It occurred to Dean that his brother had never seen him act like an Omega around an Alpha before.

"I was gonna tell you today Sammy, but you freaked."

"Why'd you wait so long? You've had over a year. Why didn't you tell anyone? Tell _me?_ Why'd you have to wait until you were pregnant?"

Dean hesitated, one hand drifting towards his stomach. "How, Sammy? You were fine as long as none of you thought I was serious about anybody. The moment I did you'd flip out, like you did today."

"What do you expect? As far as I knew you weren't in a relationship, then you show up pregnant. What am I supposed to think?"

"How about I'm not that stupid?" He decided not to mention that they hadn't exactly been trying to get him pregnant. The last thing Sam needed to know right now was that the only reason he was going to be an uncle was because they'd gotten drunk over New Years four months ago and forgotten a condom.

"Did you really think we'd drive him off?"

"You've done it before," Dean argued. "You put one in the hospital after you figured out he took my v-card."

"You were sixteen!"

"So were you."

Dean would have kept going, but a warm hand settled at the back of his neck. He quieted, glancing at Castiel as the Alpha gently gripped the base of his neck, fingers brushing taunt muscle. He even lowered his gaze as he took a deep breath, trying to think before he opened his mouth again. Castiel was good at that, reining him in.

"I'm sorry, alright?" he said at last. "I just didn't know how to tell you. After what happened before you'd rip each other apart for all I knew."

Sam wasn't glaring anymore. He was staring between the two of them with something not unlike wonder. "How'd you do that?"

Dean frowned. "What?"

"Not you, him. How'd you get him to settle down so fast?"

A confused look crossed Castiel's face. He withdrew his hand, head tilting a little. "I don't understand."

"Do you have any idea how many times I just had to sit on him?" the younger Alpha demanded. "He doesn't like to listen, especially if you're an Alpha."

"I'm right here you know."

Ignoring the protest, Castiel said slowly, "I don't know."

Dean started to relax, looking between his brother and his mate. "So does this mean you're not going to kill each other?"

"Do you have to bribe him with pie to get him to do laundry?"

"No. Typically a promise to stay out of the kitchen is suitable."

"Can't cook either huh?"

"I'm told I can't."

"Burgers once a week?"

"At least. Usually with bacon."

"Never allowed to drive?"

"No."

"Do you ever get tired of the constant rock music?"

Castiel shrugged. "I have an iPod. I can usually drown it out if I do."

"Guys, come on, knock it off will ya?"

"Have you gotten him to stop ruining the toothpaste tube?"

"That's still a work in progress."

"Guys!"

Castiel regarded him, head tilted, a small frown on his face. "I don't understand, I thought you wanted us to get along."

"Yeah, but not at my expense."

"So when's it due?"

"July."

"Sam, come on. Don't you need to get going?"

"I think I can spare a few minutes."

Dean groaned. When he'd hoped for them to get along this was hardly what he'd had in mind.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
